A Brief Encounter
by Antifishestablishmentarianist
Summary: All that Bakura wanted was to be left alone and remember his mother. He certainly didn't count on this odd girl who seemed to know more than she should. And, for some strange reason, he finds more comfort in this than anything. [GENFIC]


**Hey. I'm back with a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. This is **_**not**_** BakuraxOC. This idea has been floating around in my head for a few weeks. I might turn this into a chaptered fanfiction. **_**If**_** I get good reviews.**

**And so, I present, _A Brief Encounter._**

**- Ty**

**--**

**A Brief Encounter**

It hadn't felt like a normal day from the start. Ryou Bakura felt tired and lonely, and the night before had been plagued by dreams of his mother and younger sister.

His mind had been in a state of upheaval since the anniversary of his mother's death a few days ago. His yami had apparently found this amusing, taking the chance to laugh and mock the teen for his emotional attachments to the dead.

The ones that he considered 'friends' hadn't even noticed that anything was amiss. This caused his pale lips to turn down in a slight frown. No, the white haired boy decided, they must just be busy and worried. After everything that's happened, I would be too.

Although his classes for the day had gone well, there was a growing feeling in his stomach that something big was about to happen. With a slight, unnoticeable sigh, he opened his bento box.

He picked up a bite of rice, and with a mutter of 'itadakimasu' he started to eat. Still, he ignored the babble of the other teens sitting next to him. True, he supposed that he ought to partake in their chatter as he usually did, with a small comment or smile, but today he would rather be left alone.

"Excuse me." A cold, emotionless voice spoke, and Bakura looked up.

Yugi was the first to speak to the person standing at the front of the table. "Hello. Can we help you?"

The figure, a small, slender girl, sent a glare at the card player. "Not you, idiots. I have a question for him." She made a slight gesture to Bakura.

He blinked a few times before nodding. "Yes?" His eyes roamed over the girl. Her skirt was long, coming down past her knees, ending at about mid calf, exposing pale legs. She had a nice figure, he supposed, and held herself with a certain confidence.

Her hair was an interesting color of brown with some light streaks of blonde highlighting it. The girl's face was pretty, but her mouth was set in a frown and her blue eyes were icy. A few chains hung around her neck and down into her shirt. She was pale, and obviously not Japanese, though she didn't have any accent.

"Are you related to Bakura Mikoto?" The question was blunt and without hesitation.

His brown eyes went wide in surprise. "Yes. She was my mother. Did you know her?" His question was honestly curious. He could think of no reason that anyone might know anything about his mother.

The girl responded with a self satisfied smirk and nodded. "I knew that the hair was unmistakable, and the eyes too. No, I wouldn't say that I knew her, but yes, we were acquainted."

"Oh." Bakura blinked in confusion.

"I am…" she paused for a moment, thinking, "remorseful… to hear of your loss. She seemed to be a… well intentioned person, and I do not doubt that her heart was in the right place."

He blinked once more. This girl had an odd way of speaking. Also, there was absolutely no emotion when she spoke. "Thank you…?"

Those ice filled eyes assessed him for a long moment before she nodded. "Good day, Bakura-san."

_She's evil. You always attract the most interesting people, hikari._

I didn't ask for your input.

_Well, I'll give it anyways. I wonder what her connection to your mother was._

It's none of your business.

_Hm. Believe what you will. But… she smells like death._

Don't be silly.

_I'm not._

Will you just leave me alone?

_As you wish._

Bakura blinked and glanced around for the girl. Eventually, he found her sitting at a table in a far corner.

She was sitting, not eating, apparently conversing with a blonde boy next to her.

He was half tempted to get up and talk to her, ask just how she knew his mother. But, he simply turned back to his meal.

"Hey, Bakura, did ya know that girl?"

"I didn't." he replied absently, gazing off into space.

He had been right about one thing, he supposed. That girl, whoever she was, had been causing that feeling in his stomach all day.

Maybe he'd run into her again.

Evil as his yami said that she was, he thought that it would be interesting to talk to her more. Even if her eyes did scare him.

But it was more than made up by the fact that she knew of his loss and felt genuine remorse for it.

And that was something that he dared not even ask from his closest friends.

**--**

**Well folks, there you have it. Please review. I'd love to hear what you have to think and… well, do you think that I should continue this? It would **_**not**_** be BakuraxOC. More like… not friendship, but something like that.**

**I'm looking forward to your opinions.**

**Also, does anyone know the Japanese term for 'landlord'? The one that YB calls Ryou? I couldn't remember it…**

**- Ty**


End file.
